Loss
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito losses someone close to his heart. He has to be strong for those around him but who can he lean on for his pain? Will Asami be there for him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, smex. OC character death.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito losses someone close to his heart. He has to be strong for those around him but who can he lean on for his pain? Will Asami be there for him?

Notes: Hello readers. I bring another one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys it and please tell me what you think.

It was so bright and warm out. It didn't help that he was wearing a black suit. He stared down as his mother was holding onto his arm, balling her eyes out. Family and friends walked to them, saying how sorry they were. His hazel eyes looked at them and he thanked them. But his eyes kept going back to the grave. He couldn't believe it happened, a heart attack. He remembered what he was doing that night.

_Akihito kissed those lips as he was pushed toward the bedroom. Their clothes falling to the ground, making a path toward the bedroom. They had a fight and he hid out at his friend's for a week. Asami came for him, dragging him out of Kou's apartment. Thank goodness his friend wasn't home at the time. Hands molded against his skin, making him feel heat. He was tossed onto the bed. That was when he heard his phone blare to life. He crawled out of the yakuza's reach, grabbing it. He answered, 'Hello.' _

'_Akihito.' _

'_Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?' Akihito asked, concern racing through him. Asami walked to him and stared. _

'_Your father… father had… had a heart attack.' His mother cried out. _

'_Are you at the hospital? I'll come right away.' Akihito replied, grabbing his clothes. He had to be with his parents. _

'_Akihito, he didn't make it.' She sobbed, 'He passed away.' _

That night he dropped his phone to the ground, shocked to hear those words. His father and him had arguments a lot about his career but his father loved him. Hazel eyes closed, trying to escape. He couldn't break down. His mother needed him to be strong. He heard his mother crying next to him and he opened his eyes. His cousin walked over, sadness clearly in her eyes. They pretty much grew up together.

Mae whispered, "It is time to go."

Yasuha sobbed, "We will never be able to afford this."

"Do not worry about it, mom. I got it covered." Akihito replied. Two sets of eyes looked at him. His cousin raised an eyebrow at him while his mother shook her head. He walked down the long path with them on either side of him. He glanced over to see a nice looking car sitting there and the yakuza leaning against the car. He spoke, "Go ahead of me. I'll catch up."

"Akihito." Mae mumbled. He smiled at her and she took her aunt by the arm walking down. She dropped her aunt off to her mother and went to go back to her cousin to make sure he would be all right.

By the car, Akihito closed his eyes, feeling a nice breeze blow against him. He walked toward Asami, mumbling, "I didn't think he would ever leave."

"It happens, sadly." Asami remarked. Akihito flung himself against him, holding onto him. He wrapped his arms around the small frame, feeling the shakes from the photographer. He spoke, "Everything has been taken care of. You will not have to worry about the funeral cost."

"I should be the one taking care of that." Akihito tried to say angrily but his sobs broke free. His head was lifted and he stared into golden eyes. His tears were wiped away. He didn't know what to do. It would be strange not to hear his father's voice preaching to him every time they talk. It would be odd to visit and not able to laugh with his father. Everything was different. His lips were sealed into a gentle kiss and it meant so much to him. It meant he wasn't alone and he had someone there for him that he didn't have to be strong for. He pulled back and his tears were wiped again.

Asami spoke, "Your family will wonder where you are. I'll see you tonight."

Mae hid behind a tree close enough to hear the words and see everything. Akihito showed a grateful look toward the man. She turned around and walked down the path. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. She was positive that Akihito was single. He never once mentioned seeing someone alone it turning out to be a guy. She walked to her aunt who was looking around for Akihito.

Akihito walked down the path toward his mother and family. He took his mother's arm, speaking, "Everything will work out." He saw Mae staring at him oddly and he raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her head quickly and he swore he saw her blush. He shrugged it off. His aunt started to talk with his mother and he let her go ahead of him. Mae was walking by him and he knew something was her mind. He asked, "What is it, Mae?"

"Who was that man?" Mae asked softly.

"What man?"

"I saw you talking to a man." Mae explained, not revealing that she saw more. She was curious of the reason why no one knew about this and why Akihito never told anyone.

"He was a friend." Akihito lied as he slid into the back seat on the car.

Mae stared at her cousin. She knew that was a lie and it shocked her. Usually Akihito always told her everything. She wondered if it was just a friend and the kiss was by accident. She thought it best to ask her questions later when they were alone. She might be thinking too much on the matter. She nodded her head.

Akihito looked out the window, heading toward the home he grew up to. How many times did his father have to go down to the police station for him? How many times did him and his father argue about his career path? How many times did they laugh about stupid jokes? He would miss his loving father a lot. Right now, he had to be strong for his mother and his other family members. He could break down later. He could let go when he was with the yakuza.

Walking inside his club, Asami watched as Kirishima walked over, handing him some files. As he made it to his office, he flipped through the files. He ordered, "Pay the entire mortgage off." Sitting down, he tossed the file onto his desk and continued with his orders, "Also cancel my meetings tonight. Move them to tomorrow night. Also change the party from tomorrow night to two days from now."

Kirishima replied, "Yes, sir." He set down a bill and retorted, "They delivered the flowers and condolences for their loss."

Asami nodded his head and gave out one more order, "When he returns, make sure he is followed until I say otherwise." Kirishima nodded his head and he waved the man out of his office. Turning around to face the large window, he closed his eyes. His boy was going through so much and there was nothing he could do about it.

At the Takaba's, Yasuha sat down around the flowers. She looked at every one of them. She knew most of who sent them but one. She called, "Akihito." When her son came over, she asked, "Did your father know someone by the name Asami Ryuuichi?"

Akihito saw the flowers and saw the card in his mother's hand. He sat down and shrugged his shoulders. She smiled and went back to going over the flowers. He stood up, squeezing his mother's shoulder. She patted his hand and he walked away toward his old bedroom. He was leaving tonight to go back to his home. When he entered the room, Mae was sitting on the bed, looking at a photo of them together when they got out of high school. He started to pack his clothes. He replied, "You have something on your mind."

"Who really was that guy, Aki?" Mae asked.

"I told you a friend." Akihito answered as he started to fold his pants.

"Friends do not kiss on lips." Mae remarked. She saw Akihito's hand froze as he was folding his pants. When silence greeted her, she sighed, "We were always close. You always told me everything. For a while, you have been quiet about everything in your life. You disappeared, making everyone worry about you. Then I see you with a guy who kissed you."

Akihito stared at his clothes. There were some things best left unsaid. His relationship with the yakuza was one of them. He grabbed another pair of pants, folding them. He glanced back to see Mae staring at him. He spoke, "Leave it alone."

Mae stood up and responded, "I heard the entire conversation. He paid for the funeral. Don't tell me you are in trouble or that you decided to give yourself up for…"

"Do not even finish that sentence. I would never sale myself for money." Akihito hissed as he slammed his shirt into the suitcase. He turned around to face his cousin. He walked to his bedroom door and shut it. He once again faced his cousin and answered, "I have been seeing him for over a year now and have been living with him for almost five months. He was helping me out until I can get the money to pay him back. I wasn't about to let my father not have a funeral." Mae looked at him sadly and he sighed. This wasn't what he needed tonight. He went back to his suitcase and started to pack again.

Mae whispered, "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" She was upset that her cousin would hide all of this from her. They were so close growing up. She knew he was hiding more information from her.

Shutting his suitcase, Akihito mumbled, "Because it wasn't anyone business. I didn't want people to know, so I didn't tell anyone." He walked to the door and opened it. He spoke, "If you are done lecturing me, I have a train to catch." He didn't need this. He lost his father, a man who was always there for him. He had a mother who was heart broken. He had a complex relationship that no one knew about until now. It wasn't a relationship he was ready to broadcast.

Mae grabbed her cousin's arm, speaking, "Aki, don't be upset. It just isn't like you to hide a relationship. You have always told me who you were seeing and who you wanted to go with. To find out that you are seeing one that no one knows about and it being a guy. It…"

"I told you to leave it alone. The last thing that is needed is for the entire family knowing." Akihito replied as he pulled his arm away. He grabbed his suitcase and went down the stairs. His mother was still sitting on the couch, staring at a photo. He set down his suitcase and walked to her. Touching her shoulder, he saw it was a photo of his father and his mother with him in front of them. It was the day he was leaving the home and going on his own. He spoke, "It will work."

"The house is still under mortgage." Yasuha whispered.

"I'll find a way to make sure you keep the house." Akihito replied firmly. Her sorrow filled hazel eyes looked at him.

Yasuha touched her son's hand and sighed, "Aki, it is a lot of money. The funeral cost a lot as is. I know you are good in your field but even this will be too much."

"I'll borrow the money. Do not worry about it." Akihito stated. Mae walked into the room, staring at him with worry in her eyes. He leaned down and hugged his mother, whispering, "Everything will be taken care of."

"Akihito, please do not go into debt because of me. That isn't what I want and your father wouldn't have wanted it either." Yasuha whispered back.

"Do not worry about it, mom. I will have it covered." Akihito replied as he stood back up.

Mae stepped forward and asked, "Where are you going to borrow the money?" Akihito glared at her and she never thought to see him act like that. It made her even more curious about his relationship.

Akihito kissed his mother's cheek, speaking, "I'll come back in a few days to make sure you are all right." He squeezed her shoulder and his mother patted his hand. He glanced to the clock, seeing he had to go. He said his farewells, glaring at his cousin. Mae walked him to the door and he grabbed his suitcase.

Mae whispered lowly so no one but Akihito could hear her, "I'm always here to listen."

"Keep your nose out of my business, Mae." Akihito growled. She gave him a sad look and he walked out the door. The last thing his mother needed was hearing about his insane relationship with one of the most powerful yakuza. At least nothing about Asami's illegal workings were mentioned in their conversation at the grave yard. He felt the wind whip against his face and he sighed. Everything was a mess and he had no idea where to go.

At the penthouse, Asami walked inside to hear silence. He glanced to the clock to see it wasn't time for the other man to be home yet. He took off his suit jacket. He walked to the bedroom, ready to take off his gun. Akihito hated to see it on him. So he started to make sure the other didn't see it. It has caused many arguments though he won most of them. Tonight, his lover didn't need an argument. Akihito needed support and he was going to give it to his boy. After taking a quick shower, he went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

On the train, Akihito looked back to his life. How many times did he lie to his parents about the relationship he had? He closed his eyes, remembering a time with his father.

'_Akihito, we need to talk.' His father spoke. _

_He followed him to the back yard where he used to play as a kid. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look at his father. He saw worry there and deep concern. _

_His father explained his reason for the talk, 'Akihito, you disappeared again. It has been a week since we heard from you and almost a month to see you.' _

'_I have been busy with work, dad.' He lied. He was kidnapped by one of Asami's enemies. He got out of the trouble the next day but Asami forced him to go to the private hospital for injuries he suffered. Then he was being followed every day driving him nuts. _

'_Akihito, you have been different for a year. Maybe over a year. There are times we don't hear from you for so long. Your friends have even said you have been disappearing on them too.' _

'_Work has been busy lately.' He told another lie. _

_Sighing deeply, his father mumbled, 'All right. Your mother and I just worry.' _

He snapped out of his memories when the train stopped. Akihito moved out and saw Suoh at the entrance. He walked toward the blonde man who bowed his head toward him. He mumbled, "Don't start doing that with me. I'll kick you." He opened the door before Suoh could. He slid inside, tossing his suitcase inside.

At the penthouse, Asami set out the plates and put food on two plates. Suoh informed him that Akihtio was on his way. He wondered how Akihito would be. Akihito was close to his family. This loss would hurt the boy more than ever. He sat there, wondering what else he could do. Ten minutes pass and the door opened. Akihito set down his suitcase and walked into the dinning area.

The photographer gave one look toward the yakuza and went straight to him. He climbed onto the man's lap staring into those fierce eyes. He sealed those rough lips, wanting to be rid of the pain inside of his heart. All day he had to remain strong, for the past few days he had to. He needed to stop the pain. He couldn't bare it alone. Asami kissed him back and his mind was shutting down. What happened at his parent's home was tossed aside. He didn't want to know he was pushing everyone away from him. This relationship was dangerous but there was no way to walk away from it. He would still be targeted. Asami would still come to him to protect him from his enemies. Their hearts were bond together, unable to break the horrible cycle. He was picked up and he wrapped his legs around the yakuza's waist and his arms wrapped around the man's neck. He was slammed against the wall as his breathe was being sucked out by the fierce kiss. He ran his fingers through black hair. This man brought calm to his soul. Who would have thought? He went straight to the flame, wanting more of it.

Asami stared into those beautiful eyes, trying to read what the other needed at the moment. He broke the kiss, making Akihito gasp for air. He ran his hands under the shirt, keeping the boy balanced between his body and the wall. He spoke, "Is this what you want?" The boy was a toxin to him that he couldn't quit. Did the other know that?

Akihito stared into those eyes that could read him like an open book. He replied, "Anything is fine as long it is with you." His lips were sealed into another heated kiss as fingers pinched his nipples. He moaned into the kiss, pulling at the black hair. He ran his hands down the strong arms, staring to unbutton Asami's shirt. He had to feel the man's skin. He needed to know this was real. Asami was a drug to him that he couldn't get enough of. It was a painful addiction. He pulled the shirt opened and touched the skin that drove him insane. The kiss was broken and saliva was running down his chin. He stared into lust-filled eyes. He whispered, "Take it away. Take all the pain away."

Asami didn't say anything. He knew he couldn't take that pain away. It will stay with the boy for a long time. It will get better but he will still have the sorrow. He tore the shirt off of the slim body, tossing it to the floor. He unbuckled the jeans, sliding it down the long legs. He wanted to chuckle as the boy kicked them off to the floor. He felt hands run across his chest to his pants. His boy didn't want it to be gentle. Akihito wanted their hard pace and fast. He groaned as Akihito pulled his cock out of their confines. He stared into those eyes. He would give anything to this young man. He thrust inside Akihito hard and rough, sealing those screaming lips into a kiss. Tears flowed down those breathtaking eyes and he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain of their sex or if it was because of the loss.

Akihito couldn't stop the tears. Everything that has happened took its toll. He kissed the man back, trying to lose himself into the passion they held. He felt hands mold against his skin, marking him that no one ever could do. The huge cock went in and out of him making him see stars. This man marked him countless times, showing him where he belonged. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, moaning into Asami's ear as the man started to suck at his neck. Their pace was hard and rough and he wanted it. This drug could get him killed. It was the most dangerous drug but he couldn't stop it. Everything about what happened threw out of his mind as a large hand wrapped around his cock. He came with a scream, "Asami!"

He felt the muscles tighten around him, milking him dry. Asami pulled out but kept the boy close to his body. He felt the small body shake in his embrace. He ran his hand through brown locks, trying to ease the pain in the boy's heart. He had no idea what he could do.

Akihito sobbed, "My cousin saw us. She knows. No one was meant to know what insane relationship I have. My father is gone and I'll never see him again and I lied to him so many times." His hands curled and uncurled. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go from here. He couldn't leave this man even though his mind told him to run far away.

Asami picked up his lover and took him into the bedroom. Laying the boy down, he stared into those teary eyes. He wiped the tears away and spoke, "You will survive this as you have survived more dangers. You will pull through like you have always done." He stayed close to his lover until the other fell asleep. He lay down next to the boy, pulling the small body against him. He would take care of those who were near him.

The next day, Akihito heard someone knocking on the door. He glanced to the other side of the bed to see his lover wasn't in bed. He heard the shower on. He rolled off the bed, not shocked to see him clean and boxers on. He moved out of the bedroom, ready to answer the door. As he opened it, he blinked, trying to convince himself that the person in front of him wasn't here.

Mae whispered, "Akihito."

Yasuha looked confused and asked, "Akihito? Why are you here?"

"I can ask the same." Akihito replied, not sure what to do.

"The mortgage was paid by Asami Ryuuichi. I came to thank him in person." Yasuha answered and pointed out, "I ask you last night if your father knew him. You shrugged your shoulders. Akihito, what is going on?"

"Akihito, who's at the door?" Asami's deep cold smooth voice asked as he walked to the door dressed. He stared at the two women in front of him. He already knew who they were. He glanced to his lover to see the other pale. He grabbed a hold of Akihito before the other fell to the ground.

Yasuha yelled, "Akihito!"

Asami picked him up and carried him to the couch. He heard footsteps from the women who were close to his lover. He laid the boy down and grabbed some water from the kitchen. He walked back to see the two women showing concern. When hazel eyes fluttered open, he ordered, "Drink."

Akihito knew not to argue and drank some of the water. He glanced over to see his mother and cousin staring at him. He spoke, "I'm the one who knows Asami."

"I figured as much, but why not say anything?" Yasuha asked as she sat down, staring at her son.

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know he is dating the guy." Mae answered.

Akihito turned his head and glared at his cousin. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was too much at once. He never thought his mother would come looking for Asami or show up at his door step.

Yasuha stared at the two shocked clearly showing on her face. She asked, "Dating?"

Asami answered as he saw his lover freeze up, "Yes, we are together romantically." Akihito leaned against him, fisting his shirt on his back.

Yasuha looked at her son and demanded, "Is this true?"

Akihito sighed and nodded his head. He turned away from his mother's eyes and replied, "I have been with him for a year." His mother stood up and slapped him across the face. He wasn't surprised at all. He lied to his parents about seeing someone. He always told him he was too busy with his job. He didn't look at his mother who was standing in front of him. He felt Asami stood. Grabbing his arm, he mumbled, "I deserved that. I lied to them."

Yasuha yelled, "You always told us that you were single! That you were too busy with your career! Is he the reason you disappeared on us too! What else haven't you told us!"

Mae grabbed her aunt's hand and spoke, "Auntie that wouldn't help matters."

When the photographer was silent, Asami lied, "I'm not a public person. I do not like to show who I'm seeing. I thought it best to keep him out of public eye for his sanity. Also I didn't want people to think he was gaining jobs because of me and neither did he. I told him not to tell anyone."

Akihito stood up, smiling sadly at the yakuza. He spoke, "Do not lie on my account." His mother and cousin stared at him. He refused to tell everything. Asami gave him a look. The man didn't care if people knew. He told part of the truth, "Dad would have looked into him. He would have found things about Asami that none of you need to know."

Yasuha asked ready to fall apart, "What are those things?"

Asami answered, "I'm a dangerous man, Takaba-san." Two set of eyes looked at him in shock. He continued, "I live in the underworld. I'm part of it, always keeping a look out for enemies. Akihito was better off not being known as my lover."

Walking to her son, Yasuha whispered, "Akihito, please tell me this isn't true. If it is, I want you away from him."

Asami looked at him and nodded his head, walking to the bedroom. He was left alone to deal with his family. Akihito sat down and spoke, "It will never be that easy. Our hearts are bond together, forever tied." His family looked at him and he explained, "Even if I leave him, I will still be targeted. He still will come for me. There is no point of leaving him. More of risk to leave him."

"Akihito, you have to…" Yasuha began to say.

Touching his mother's hand, Akihito asked, "Would you have ever left dad?" She looked shocked and shook her head. He looked over to see the bedroom's door closed. He smiled bitterly as he spoke, "I love him. It is far too late." His mother laid her hand on top of his. He looked at her and mumbled, "He is my support."

Yasuha leaned her head against her son's shoulder, remembering how his dad was. She could never have left him no matter what. She couldn't pull her son away from the one he loves.

Mae stepped forward, speaking, "He could get you hurt." She was concerned and needed to make sure Akihito knew everything about being with that man.

"He is my strength, he is what makes me complete, and he is my home. He will come for me every time. He would throw down his life for me." Akihito spoke passionately about what all Asami and him have been through. Asami came out of the bedroom with his suit jacket on, hiding away his weapon. Those golden eyes were on him. His mother stood up and he wondered what she would do.

Yasuha walked to the yakuza, staring hard at him. She spoke, "He is all I have left of my husband. He is my only son. He is everything to me. I couldn't bare to lose him too." Golden eyes stared at her and she whispered, "Keep him safe." She had to hear it from this man that her son would be safe.

"I crush those who try to harm him and I go after him when he is in danger. He will be safe even if I have to throw down my life for him." Asami replied. He gave one look toward his lover and spoke, "Akihito, Suoh will be here if you need him. I will see you later tonight." He walked out the door, hoping his lover will make it through like before.

After a long day with his cousin and mother, trying to keep his head held high, not showing them the pain he suffered from his father's death, he laid on the couch, refusing to the leave the area. He closed his eyes, feeling that he would make it. Asami would be there for him. Asami was his strength. The yakuza won't let him go down. He suffered loss and his secret was in the open but he would make it. Tomorrow was a new day and a new start to life. Live to the fullest his father once told him.


End file.
